My Life
by Northernlight24
Summary: The Stick's Life  No longer on Hiatus
1. Intro

**Stick: Finally! Somebody realizes I am important, not just a comedy relief!**

**Jayfeather: I am more important than you, because I was the one that found you!**

**Stick: Right...  
**

**My Life**

Hello, my name is THE STICK. I am seasons old, but I am still strong. I have scratches on my side made by cats that called themselves The Tribe of Rushing Water. After that, it was peaceful for many more moons. But then, this cat named Jaypaw (now Jayfeather), who apparently has a fetish for sticks, is coming to see me every day. Some times, he takes me to this hairless cat who he called Rock. What a name... One time, he dropped me into the lake. That definitely was not fun.

So today (and maybe for some time), I'm going to tell you about my life. How I came to be, Rock and the Tribe of Rushing Water, the pain that comes every time somebody touches the scratches, Jayfeather, and other normal stuff like that...

I will tell you one more thing. I can sense Jayfeather is important to me and the clans, so expect big things happening between me and Jayfeather (not like in love)

**Jayfeather POV (the first and probably the last) **

Hello everybody, I'm Jayfeather! But you already knew that, since you came to the Warriors Fanfiction site and clicked on Jayfeather under the category listing!

So you probably already knew that I am a son of Leafpool and Crowfeather (sore and touchy subject for Crowfeather), and not the son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw (Brambleclaw doesn't talk to Squirrelflight these days).

You also knew that I am the Thunderclan medicine cat, after Leafpool stepped down (she really had no choice). Being a medicine cat has its advantages:

1. like nobody cares if you are a poor fighter

2. you don't have to hunt for prey

3. I don't have to have a mate and kits, because kits are annoying

but it also has some disadvantages:

1. It's stressful

2. It's annoying how every 5 minutes, a queen frets about her kits health when there is nothing to be afraid of

3. It's even more annoying how a kit think he/she knows everything and thinks being a medicine cat is easy

4. I hate how Starclan is so vague when telling me prophecies or warnings (ex. When telling me about dog invasions, instead of saying "there's trouble coming", can't they just say, "Dogs are going to invade Thunderclan!")

5. And more things

I am also a "member" of the Power of the Three. That being said, I have a "special" power (more like a curse) that enables me to sense emotions and walk into other people's dreams.

Anyway, since this story is about the stick, I will tell you somethings about it. First of all, I think the marks on the stick was made by the Tribe of Rushing Water, or even Rock. I also know that the stick is important to the clans.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's only the intro, so I will make it longer. So enjoy the story everybody! New Chapters will be up probably once every 1-3 weeks. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**-When I'm talking about Far Eastern Steeps, which is the Mongolia-China-Korea area.**

**-The Sunny Area is the European area.**

**-The Cursed Land is Africa. No offense to any person of African descent, but it's hard for any trees to grow there.**

**-The Land of Nature is Canada and USA, because Canada is known for its nature beauty, while USA has lots of parks.**

**-Australia is the Land of the Salt.**

**-No South America. Sorry.**

**-And I'm not including the Middle East and Southeast Asia.**

**This story is gonna be about Stick doing around the world, from USA to Europe to Asia, stuff like that.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Stick POV

I opened my eyes. My mother, the tree was standing high, like she always did. I could feel water seeping through me. Strange, but it felt natural.

"Welcome to life, child. You are one of the 300 branches that I have had. A lot of weight, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But how did you get that way?" said Stick.

"Well, because the good lord, Treeus, made me this way. Legend says the more branches you have, the longer you will live," said Tree, "and his brother, Branchus, or Stickus, controls the amount of sticks a tree can have. I have heard of a tree that was granted ten thousand branches by Branchus. Branchus also decides a role that branches will have, such as being a paper or furniture that humans use, or being a nest of some sort."

Then a cry erupted somewhere in the forest. Stick looked down and saw a furry animal, leaping from tree to tree, none of them as big as his mother.

He asked his mother, "What kind of creature is that?"

"The furry creatures are called cats. As far as I can understand, they are called The Tribe of Rushing Water. They believe in their dead ancestors, like the trees in the Far Eastern Steeps. Those Far Eastern Steep trees are lucky. The land is so grassy, and plenty of water….. Anyways, the cats, for some reason, climb on trees sometimes. Make sure, you are being careful," His mother patiently said.

"Even though this is your first day living, I'm going to give you some lessons. You never know, we might separate any day. Just the basics. The Far Eastern Steeps are the area covered with plains, grassland, and wonderful mountains. They called it the Land of the Blessed. But that was long time ago. Only Treeus knows what humans did to them. The Sunny Area, which is right next to the Far Eastern Steeps, was beautiful for its nature scenery, but it has all been destroyed by humans." She said.

" The Cursed land, south of the Steeps and the Sunny Area, is not a good place to be for a tree or branch. It is so hot, and filled with mounds of dry sand everywhere, only the cactus tree grows in the wretched place. And the place we live in is called The Land of Nature. We are lucky to be here, because humans don't destroy as much trees or branches as they do some place else. Another great place is called the Land of the Salt, mainly because it is surrounded by the ocean, which we cannot drink from."

"And you should meet your family. That's Red, Art, Monty…"

But Stick never finished hearing. He fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Short chapter. My computer had a virus that well... kinda wiped this document among many others. I had to write it in a hurry. I will try to make the next one longer. **

Chapter 2

Today, I demonstrated some powers that nobody had, like able to read the human languages. My mother said I was blessed by Treeus.

My mother then said to get some sleep, because I was young.

When I woke up, wind was bustling. I felt like I was going to fall off. My mother cried, "HOLD ON!"

I saw other branches falling out of their trees. Was that going to happen to me? Then I heard a crack. It was me. I was cracking. Almost 80% of my body had cracked.

My mother felt it and said, "Try to hold on!"

But since I was only a day old, I couldn't, so I fell from the tree and landed with a thump.

Like all trees, I could tell which direction is which….. And the wind was blowing up south.

I yelled," Help!" but of course, nobody heard me. I sighed. I was so unlucky….

During this time, I got scratched and bumped in all different places, but it wasn't too bad. I think. I also passed many strange signs, such as **THE COW FARM**, which had strange animals with white and black spots on it. Other ones were: **YOU ARE NOW PASSING THROUGH QUEBEC**, as well as **THE NATIONAL PARK OF CANADA**, and YOU ARE NOW ENTERING TORONTO, and I finally stopped at the one called **MICHIGAN**.

I was so tired from all this that I fell asleep.


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

**I know I haven't updated for over 5 months, but I hope you are reading this. This is no longer on hiatus. I will probably update this again in a week. So please, read on...**

**Thanks a lot from the author.**


End file.
